Captured Love
by meshca
Summary: An Eddie and Mia fanfic. What if something else happened in Spokane. What if Eddie and Mia were left alone fighting for survival? Will they ever make it out? And in the end, who saves who? Full summary inside please review!
1. Introduction

**Summary**

This is an Eddie and Mia story. It's a different ending to the Spokane incident when Eddie, Mia, Rose, Mason and Christian get captured by Strigoi and Eddie didn't get as high when he got bitten by the Strigoi.

Mia, Eddie and Christian got out and Rose stayed, where in the end Mason died- that doesnt happen. In this story everyone ends up escaping the house, apart from Mia and Eddie.

Mia's fighting the erg to drink Eddie's blood and is slowly dying, what will he do? What will happen when the two of them are together fighting for their lives? Will a new relationship grow? Will Eddie be able to keep Mia safe? Or will it be the other way round?

I thought I would try something different and I always thought Eddie and Mia would make a great couple. The story includes Eddie and Mia's POV and has some flashbacks of things that happened in frostbite when Rose wasn't there.

It's really just to help a writer's block, so please no flames!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

An Eddie & Mia Fanfic

Captured Love

Eddie's point of view:

I don't think I had ever been more scared in my life.

It felt as if I was alone even though I had four other people -in the same situation- with me.

Being watched by two humans with guns.

So no, I wasn't actually alone.

I was sat on a hard wooden chair in the middle of Rose and my best friend Mason. My hands were tied tightly behind the chair, making it impossible to move.

Across from the three of us was Mia and Christian, the two Strigoi had separated us, Moroi and Dhampir.

The plan was to starve the Moroi long enough until one of them would cave in and agree to drink someone, out of Mason, Rose and my blood. Turning them Strigoi in the process.

So the only plan for us as the Dhampir's was to be bait. I'm sure that after one of us was fully drained of blood from one of our own friends, the other two would be dead not to long after, also getting their blood sucked out of them no doubt.

I don't think my body had stopped shaking since the second we had been put in this place. I really had never seen Strigoi before, so this was my first time.

Of course training as a Guardian, I have learnt their ways. But I'll tell you what, you never really understand how cold and evil they are until you see one.

Well two in this case.

Looking straight ahead I stared at the two Moroi. Christian had his eyes shut I didn't know if he was asleep, or if he was trying to get to sleep. Even though we had been here so long and were all exhausted and tired it was really difficult to fall asleep in these chairs.

I could see how pale he was, a lot paler then usual and in desperate need of blood.

And Mia, she was the same very pale with dark circles around her eyes, her pretty lit up face was the complete opposite, she looked sick, very sick. Her cheeks were stained with tears, she had been crying a lot since we had been here, I couldn't help but think some of this was my fault.

And it was. I let her -a Moroi- come with Mason and I to track Strigoi.

She didn't deserve this. Mia had been through a lot these last couple of days, her mother had just been killed by Strigoi- that was the real reason she was into the whole going-out-hunting-for-Strigoi thing.

It was stupid of us. Did we really think that the three of us – two novices and a Moroi could actually take down a bunch of Strigoi?

That's the problem, we weren't thinking.

Now all of us will have to pay for that. Even Rose and Christian who came to stop us.

I had thought of all the possible ways to get out of this mess, I'm sure Mason and Rose had thought the same, but in the end I'm sure we all came up with the same result.

Nothing.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to look at this place, the place where my last moments would be.

But that didn't help my mind from racing.

What if there were more than just two Strigoi? Not that I thought we had any hope of taking down just one, it's just that there had been rumours of Strigoi working together, it was rare for two Strigoi to work together and it sounded impossible for a whole group to.

I remember when we first went looking for them on this suicide mission and thought we had found that there were actually none at all...

Flashback

_It was dark as we got further into the tunnel underground the shopping mall._

_Mason had told us that Rose had found out that this was the exact place they were hiding, so where were they?_

_They had to be in here somewhere, it was daylight outside so they would go somewhere dark._

_But it was all just becoming a confusing mess, we had been looking for half an hour and came up blank._

_Out of the three of us it was Mason and Mia who were more determine to find the Strigoi then I was. I guess in a way I was just a tag along._

_But I did agree with what they said, the guardians were being useless, waiting for Strigoi to come for them instead of us going to them first. That was my reason for coming._

_They deserved to die, all of them. And if no guardians were going to at least try, then we would._

_Well, we would try, if there was actually any Strigoi to try with._

_Mason had been leading the way around, Mia in the middle behind him and me at the back, we rounded another tunnel and I was pretty sure by some of the weird marks on the wall that we had already come to this end._

_I heard Mason sigh loudly from the front. He stopped walking and turned around to face us._

_"This is useless" he said tiredly rubbing his face. "We've been down this way three times and haven't seen or heard a thing"_

_I looked down at the stake I was holding. We had been so prepared, but Mason was right we had been getting nowhere._

_But Mia didn't agree. "Then we obviously haven't been looking hard enough" she complained._

_We had all stopped walking and were in a circle facing each other. I couldn't see Mia's face but I could hear the determination in her voice. She was very strong for a Moroi, normally they wouldn't want to have any part of this. I liked her for that; she was very...different, in a good way._

_"Mia" Mason's voice was rougher and I knew it was just because he was frustrated, we all were. "There's nothing here, the guardians must have got it wrong, their stupid with that too." He said speaking the last bit harshly._

_"Yeah" I said speaking up "We might as well just turn back around"_

_Mason nodded like he was just about to say the same thing. We both turned to walk back around when we herd Mia's voice._

_"No" she said. Her voice was hard and firm. I turned to look at her and saw she hadn't turned back like we had. "We can't just give up" she said just as strongly._

_"There's nothing here!" Mason repeated also looking at her. He sounded mad but I knew him enough to tell it wasn't because of Mia. He was mad about the fact we couldn't find anything._

_"That's exactly what they'd say!" she retorted raising her voice like Mason had. I knew what she meant by 'they'. The guardians who weren't doing anything to help anyone. "We came here for a reason" Mia continued. "How many more lives are going to be lost just because they won't do anything, that they are just sitting by and waiting. My mother died because of waiting!"_

_There was pain in her voice when she mentioned her mother, but mostly it showed off as anger. Mason and I both looked at each other, not knowing what to say._

_Mason ended up speaking. "We are really sorry about your mom Mia" he said apologetically and sighed. "Maybe...we can come back a bit later. If there really are Strigoi hiding in here somewhere maybe this tunnel can go deeper and we just can't find that part, maybe later they will come out" he said softly._

_I heard Mia sniffle in the darkness. She didn't say anything, but I think she might have nodded because she walked up to us so she could follow the way out. She was right beside me and I put a comforting arm around her shoulder as we walked out._

End of Flashback

We actually did end up going back again, but that second time was with Rose and Christian.

And that's how we ended up getting kidnapped and brought here.

Here, trapped in a basement, with no chances of getting contact and no chances of getting out.

_We were dead meat._

**Authors Note: I hope this chapter was alright, I know not much happened but that's just because it's the first chapter.**

**Please Review, it would mean a lot me.**


End file.
